It is occasionally desirable to provide electrical connectors which may be mechanically and electrically connected together but not readily disconnected. For example, the ability to easily disconnect an electrtical connector creates a potential safety hazard in high voltage applications. Such a concern exists in some electrical connections located under the hood of a motor vehicle. One known device to deter separation of electrical connectors involves using threaded nuts and bolts to hold mated connectors together. The use of nuts and bolts in this manner is inherently time consuming. In addition, space limitations may impede effecting the connection. Further, such a connection may be disconnected by merely unthreading the bolts and nuts. Another known device relies upon a friction fit to hold mating parts together. An environment such as that provided by a motor vehicle may cause this type of connection to vibrate loose. In addition, such a connection may be disconnected merely by using enough force to pull the connectors apart. It is also known to provide mating connector housings which are snap fit together, a lock disabler being provided to prevent unsnapping thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,550 is an example of such a device. However, a device of this type may be disconnected, if desired. Other known devices rely upon the use of connector position assurance (CPA) members such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,373. In structures of this type the CPA engages mating connector housings to lock such housings together. A device of this type requires the use of an additional part in the assembly, and in particular requires the use of the CPA.